


Brotherly Love

by starryvagabond



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Clint Barton doesn't understand why love hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr prompt asking for a memory between Clint and Barney Barton. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

The first time Clint ever saw his father smack his mother, he was two years old.

Two-year-old Clint Barton did not know any better. He puffed his chest out, strode up to his father, and shouted. “LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!“

Harold Barton, jaw set, looked down at the young boy. “Harold, you leave that boy alone!” she shouted, and he glared at his wife. “Shut up, woman! I didn’t ask you,“ he snarled, back-hand slapping her so hard that she flew back and it her head on the nearby dinner table.

"MAMA!” Clint screeched.

Barney had been outside playing with a friend when he heard the screaming coming from inside. He dropped his bike in the front yard (which would earn him a whuppin’ later) and ran inside, finding his father about to grab Clint around the throat.

“Pa, back off. Pick on someone your own size,” Barney said, stepping in front of his younger brother. He was no stranger to his father’s rage and could take him, despite being only seven.

Harold snorted, looking at his wife sobbing on the ground and Clint having rushed over to check on her the best he could. He turned around, grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of the cupboard, and unscrewed the cap. “You boys and your whore mother ain’t even worth my time,“ he grumbled, taking a swig of his whiskey and heading out to the living room.

-

Later that night, Barney was helping Clint bathe and brush his teeth to get ready for bed. “Barney?” Clint asked as his older brother tucked him into bed.

“Yeah?”

“Why do Mama and Pa always gotta fight…? Don’t they love each other?”

Barney was quiet for a moment, before pulling the blanket up a bit tighter towards Clint’s chin. “Of course they do, stupid.“

"I thought you didn’t hurt the people you love.”

Barney froze at that, before nodding.“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Then why does Pa hit Mama like that?” Clint asked, watching his brother get into his own bed and turn off the light.

“You ask too many questions, Clint. Go to sleep.”

Clint nodded and settled into bed, holding tightly to his stuffed dog he had had since he was a baby. After about five minutes, Clint spoke again. “Do you love me, Barney?“

Barney sighed a little, rolling over to his other side. “Course I love you, dummy.”

“I love you too, Barney. So let’s never hurt each other, okay?”

Barney sighed. He just wanted to go to sleep. “Of course, Clint. I’ve always got your back. Now go to sleep before Pa finds out you’re awake.“

"Okay. Good night, big brother.”

“Good night, chickenbutt.”


End file.
